


the oldest trick in the book

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Public Sex, Voyeurism, faulnak is a horrible person, kissing to hide your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: The most common tactic to not be spotted is to kiss. Sometimes, things escalate from there.





	the oldest trick in the book

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square "location: an alley"

The Emperor had forbidden his sons from leaving the compound on their visit to the quarrelsome outpost, but they had been cooped up for days and Kasius was growing restless.

She’d been hired to protect him from harm and not to ensure his obedience to his father’s wishes, Sinara reasoned, and so had not denied him when he’d suggested they sneak out for the night.

She’d done some recon first, of course, picking a club and getting them the necessary clothes so they wouldn’t stick out among the locals. She wasn’t all too fond of the straps winding up her legs in a crisscross pattern, ending above her knee and only about an inch from the hem of her dress, but the shoes were at least flat. And the ridiculous fad was actually rather nice to look at when applied to Kasius’ arms rather than her legs.

She caught herself with her hand lingering on his biceps a lot more often than normal when speaking.

Not that Kasius seemed to mind. He was so thrilled to be away from the compound, he hadn’t even complained about how stuffy and rundown the club was. Which was just as well, as it was sadly the best this planet had to offer.

“Would you like to dance?”Kasius asked, leaning in closer than was entirely necessary to be heard over the pounding music, his breath tickling her skin.

“Maybe.” She downed the rest of her cocktail, looking at him with mock concern, hand returning to his arm once again.“If you’re sure you know how? It’s not exactly ballroom dancing.”

He laughed and pulled her towards the dancefloor, not releasing her even once they'd pushed through the throng of people to find enough space for the two of them.

She could practically feel the bass in her bones, felt her hair sticking to the back of her neck with sweat, the other dancers surrounding them brushing against her far too often, the occasional spilled drink making the floor sticky under her feet; it all faded to the very edge of her awareness, dull compared to the feeling of Kasius as close as he was.

Sinara ended up flush against his chest, her arms around his neck and his hands only barely high enough to still consider them on her lower back.

“So, not just ballroom dancing, then.” She was feeling nearly dizzy; it had little to do with the alcohol in her system and a lot to do with the way his gaze kept dipping to her lips.“You’re full of surprises.”

“I aim to please,”he teased back, the most delightful blush spreading across his face nonetheless.

He always blushed too easily, and there was no hiding it in the absence of his usual coat of makeup. Like her, he’d forgone his standard style in favour of the local fashion: natural skin tones, black lips, and thin black stripes running from forehead to cheek, framing the eyes.

She wondered absently if that’s why his eyes seemed so much darker than usual, leaning in closer yet, her lips slightly parted.

He made to close the gap, her eyes about to flutter closed when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. She pulled away a little.“Faulnak.”

Kasius pulled away further, looking disturbed but not turning to see where she had spotted his brother. Instead, he kept staring at her.“What did you just call me?”

“What?” It took Sinara a moment to make sense of that.“No, I didn’t call you anything. Your brother just walked in.”

Relief flashed across his face for a moment, only to be replaced by renewed terror.“Fuck. Father’s going to go mental when he finds out I was here.”

They both knew Faulnak wasn’t likely to get in trouble for the same thing, yet was very likely to sell out his little brother.

“Side exit,”Sinara prompted, and intertwined their fingers so she wouldn’t lose him on the way there.

They made it without Faulnak noticing them, breathing a sigh of relief when they stepped out into the alley.

The moment was short lived, however, as someone was already there, smoking with their back to them.

Sinara recognised Maston just in time before he fully turned and spotted them. She was relatively certain he wouldn’t know her, with her hair loose and her makeup changed, but his station afforded Kasius no such anonymity.

So she did the only thing she could think of in the spur of the moment, dragging Kasius with her further into the shadows and into a kiss. It was the oldest trick in the book, really, but all she had to work with.

Kasius responded without hesitation, tongue tracing across her lower lip, all the prompting she needed to part her lips and sink into the kiss properly. Best to make it look realistic, really.

She allowed herself to get lost in the kiss for far longer than she should, enjoying the feel of his fingers tangled in her hair, the weight of his body pressing her closer against the wall, the taste of his mouth. It took an almost inordinate amount of effort to break away, checking over his shoulder to see Maston still standing there.

Kasius trailed kisses along her jaw and neck, keeping his face well-hidden.

“He’s not looking,”Sinara said, embarrassed at just how breathy her voice was.“But he’s still in the way.”

Kasius moved away just far enough to look at her.“What?”

“Maston’s still there,”she reiterated, confused by his bewildered expression.

He glanced over his shoulder as well, cheeks flushed when he met her eyes again.“Right. Maston.” He cleared his throat.“So now what?”

She shrugged, about to suggest they just wait him out when the door was opened again, causing Maston to turn once more.

Sinara reached out to cup Kasius’ face and pull him back against her. He seemed a little more hesitant this time but when she slowly licked his lips, they parted for her as readily as hers had for him.

The heavy exit door slammed shut near them.

“There you are.” The voice was painfully familiar.“Give me a smoke. Can’t even get a proper one in this shithole.”

She assumed Maston must’ve complied because the next thing she heard was the flick of a lighter.

“No luck, then?”Maston asked.

“Not a sign of coal in the whole damn place,”Faulnak said, not bothering to lower his voice at the sensitive topic of discussion.

Kasius tensed a little but didn’t break the kiss; even with the low opinion he had of his brother, that he consumed coal was still a shock. It was the same base substance as Odium, and personally Sinara didn’t think the high was worth the horrendous risks that came with it.

Faulnak’s annoyance was clearly audible when he added,“No wonder they take to rutting in the streets like animals. Nothing else to do on this waste of an outpost.”

The stab of anger his derisive words brought was barely noticeable under the thrill of excitement settling in her stomach at the suggestion of Kasius fucking her right here, behind some dingy club, where anyone who passed by might see.

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, dragging him closer against her, very nearly whimpering when he broke the kiss to suck on the sensitive spot just under her jaw.

She dropped her head back against the wall to give him better access, meeting Faulnak’s eyes as she did so. He was staring right at her, not a shred of recognition on his face, nor shame at being caught.

She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the certainty he was still looking. It was surprisingly easy to ignore with Kasius’ mouth still on her skin, his hand kneading her breast, and his erection pressing against her deliciously.

“Want me to take her away from him?”Maston asked, or at least that’s what Sinara thought he’d said. It was terribly hard to focus on anything but the want pulsing through every cell in her body.

Whatever Faulnak responded was lost to her beneath the near-feral growl escaping Kasius as he pushed her harder against the wall, fingers digging into her hip almost painfully hard, the sudden possessiveness only making her wetter.

She pried his fingers away from her hip and guided his hand between her legs, then fumbling with his trousers until his cock sprang free, hot and heavy in her hand. He bucked into her touch as she stroked him; her knees almost gave out under her when he pushed her panties aside and finally touched her where she needed it most.

She kissed him as he slid two fingers into her easily, muffling her moans against his mouth, hand moving along his cock faster, more urgently, Kasius matching her pace with his fingers inside her, thumb working her clit.

She didn’t realise the sound she heard was the door closing until Kasius pulled away from the kiss, lips swollen and eyes impossibly dark, fingers stilling mid-stroke.

“They’re gone,”he said, his voice gruff, his breathing heavy.

Sinara couldn’t make sense of those words for a moment, grinding into his hand, desperate for more, still stroking his cock. Even when she realised who he was talking about, she still didn’t know why he told her.“So?”

He dropped his forehead against hers, clearly having to force out his next words.“So do you want to stop?”

“What I want,”she panted,“is to come. Preferably with your cock in me.”

She barely had time to register the loss of his fingers when he’d already lifted her up and thrust into her, making her cry out. He felt so good in her she almost came from that alone, then his thumb was back on her clit and there was no holding back.

Her fingers dug into his arms as fucked her, her legs locked around him, the wall rough against her back, his lower lip gently caught between her teeth.

He came with her name spilling from his lips, and it was quite possibly the most wonderful sound she’d ever heard.

He set her down carefully, his forehead against hers, their breath mingling between them until they got their bearings.

“Wanna find somewhere else to get a drink?”Sinara asked.

Kasius chuckled, pressing a kiss against her temple.“Or we could head back to the base, where I have a bed and a door with a lock.”

“Sounds like a plan,”Sinara said, smile spreading across her face.

She used her panties to perfunctorily clean herself, then dropped them on the ground carelessly as they turned to leave. The place was seedy already, anyway.


End file.
